Granny's Day
Granny's Day is the 41st episode of season 1. Synopsis Oggy's granny comes to visit. It's her birthday, and what she wants are three dead cockroaches. Plot The three cockroaches are doing something in the outside Joey feed Dee Dee a flower then Marky put the picnic blanket to eat and Joey and Marky ask Dee Dee to eat snacks. Dee Dee have idea its a basket but there is nothing in the basket joey ask Dee Dee. Joey said where will get the food? Dee Dee said in my tummy and then Joey and Marky along with Dee Dee standing outside alone. Oggy gave her own Wendy's cake and Oggy saw Joey and Marky putting food in the basket but did you know Joey was angry because Dee Dee ate all the food and leave him alone when Marky is putting a nice sausage and then Joey put a apple and Marky got stuck to his mouth with a sausage. Oggy gave her a gift to Wendy. When she open the gift it was the picture of the cockroaches. and Wendy found Joey and Marky and Oggy saw Joey and Marky are in trouble. Dee Dee was lying down in the picnic blanket and looking in the sky and saw his best friend but the flying bird ate him and then Dee Dee got stretching up and after that Wendy cannot find the last one. But Oggy will catch it. But Dee Dee is in the table with many fruits there. but Joey and Marky is not here and Dee Dee climb to cockroach house and also is nothing here. He look in the bed but Oggy sees the cockroach room an there is nothing and Oggy is on the way to look Dee Dee but something of Dee Dee saw Joey and Marky's thing its a white shine stick for Joey to clean his teeth and he saw Marky's fork to scratch his back when his taking a bath. and Dee Dee know it and then Dee Dee saw Wendy of Oggy the he found the way to look Joey and Marky but there is nothing in the cookie box and Dee Dee look the picture and finally Wendy found it but Dee Dee cried that he is sorry for what he done and Dee Dee sitting in the floor and Wendy will spank him but she didn't and Joey and Marky has to please her. but Joey give her a book of pictures and Wendy heard the spank it was Oggy and this is the final Joey and Marky, Dee Dee and Wendy are arrived in the bus and then the three cockroaches are friends again. Characters Major Characters *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey *Wendy Minor Characters *Oggy Trivia *This is the first episode to be written and storyboarded by François Reczulski. *This is the first appearance of Wendy. Errors * In The Picture Dee Dee's Teeth Is Yellow No't Green,Marky's Eyes Is Red No't Pink, Joey's Head Is Miscolored. Gallery 0x.jpg hqdefaultdas.jpg 596472.jpg Dee dee crying.jpg Videos Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches Category:1999 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending